Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright
by chadtaylor020
Summary: Sequel to the Phantom Triplet's Choice. Chloe is trying to keep her grades up, all the while dealing with ghost fighting and getting ready for Freshman Prom. Even with a friend like Roger Wulfsson and her two brothers Jack and Jerry can she manage?


**Don't read this unless you've read: ****_Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown, Danny Phantom: A New Beginning, and The Phantom Triplet's_** Choice

**Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe Fenton was busy taking notes in Physics class. In the three months since she and her brothers had joined their father in Foley's Fighters, her grades were slipping. Her parents weren't on her case about it, _Thank God_, but they still told her to make sure she never got below an 80 in her report card. So, she was taking notes for the first time in her life. Suddenly the loudspeaker turned on and said, "Attention Students, Attention Students, Just a reminder that the Freshman Prom is this Friday. So get your best clothes, find a date, and get ready to PAAARRRRRRRTTTTAAAAYYYYYYYYY !"

Chloe face palmed when she heard the announcement, it was that lame and she had totally forgotten about the Prom. Between keeping her grades above 80 and fighting ghosts, it had totally slipped her mind. She looked around to see the other teens of Casper High all excitedly talking about who their date was going to be in three days. Chloe tried to forget about it and write down the notes from her textbook, but she couldn't.

The bell rang for Lunch and Chloe sighed with relief, but it was her Ghost Sense activating. Looking around, she saw that everyone was busy leaving, so she got up and waited until she was the only one in the Hall. Chloe Fenton then went Ghost and turned invisible, looking for the ghost. She saw it outside a window. It was some kind of green slimy thing with three eyes. Chloe flew out and said, "Get out of here, snot for brains. This is my territory." Foley's Fighters had learned that ghosts were very territorial last month, and usually left when told that they were intruding.

Unfortunately, this wasn't one of the ghosts that left when confronted. It roared at Chloe, getting slime in her face. She wiped it off and flew over to give it a kick in the eye. She dodged its slimy fists then flew straight for her target. _Its eyes moved. _Chloe got stuck inside the slime and couldn't pull herself out. Chloe focused her ecto energy and blasted at the slime around her, drying it out. Chloe broke out amidst the slime ghost's screams.

She then focused all her energy into a giant ecto-energy ball and threw it straight at the monster. It was dried almost instantly, allowing her to suck it up into her Fenton Thermos. Chloe flew down to where she wouldn't be seen and went back to human form. She just barely ate her Lunch before the bell rang and she had to head out for European History class. As soon as she got there she spotted Roger and took the desk next to him.

Roger was one of the cool ghosts; all he wanted to do was see what life was like as a human, and luckily he could pass for human when he chose to. He looked like a tall skinny Goth boy, all black clothes and eyeliner. But when in battle, he turned into a monster, literally. His father was the werewolf ghost Wulf. His cover was that he was the son of immigrants; hence he could speak both Esperanto and English. "Where's Rachel?" the half ghost asked her ghost friend. "She caught something called the 'flu' in Art class, and had to go home." Chloe was a little disappointed when she heard this, she had been looking forward to this class only because it was the only one her, Roger, and Rachel all shared.

Chloe managed though and finished the school day by explaining to Roger that the 'flu' was a disease. She then saw her brothers Jerry and Jack arguing again. She ran over and prevented them from going Ghost right in front of the bus and pushed them both in. Chloe got on after them and sat alone for once, not feeling like dealing with her two brothers fighting during the trip. Her Ghost Sense went off and she heard Roger's disembodied voice ask her, "Should I get something for Rachel and her 'flu'?" Chloe whispered, "The only thing we can do is get her some little 'get well' gifts and hope to see her tomorrow."

"Understood, I know the perfect gift." Before Chloe could stop him Roger was gone. _Please don't let this one be a dead animal. _She silently prayed. For Christmas last year Roger brought her a dead dear. Her parents thanked him for it with all the grace they could muster, and that night her Dad buried it in the back yard. Hopefully whatever gift he gave Rachel wouldn't be a dead animal, if that happened then the three of them could never hang out together again.

**Chapter 2**

Four hours later Roger and Chloe were on the Greene family's steps, gifts in hand for their fallen comrade. Mr. Greene answered and said, "Sorry kids, Rachel's still feeling under the weather. The doctor says she won't be out of bed until Monday." "Roger told me in History class what happened, so I figured that the least we could do was help her out a little. These", she said, handing a stack of papers to Mr. Greene, "are copies of my History notes, so she won't have to take any extra assignments when she gets back."

"And this," Roger said reaching into his pocket, _Not a dead bird, not a dead bird,_ Chloe silently prayed, "is a 'good luck charm' from the old country. Anyone who wears it won't get sick, no matter what." "Really?" Mr. Greene said, suspicious. "Certainly Mr. Greene, my _Avino, _I mean my Grandmother, wore this every day all her ninety-seven years, and not once did she get sick." Mr. Greene still looked a little weirded out by the 'good luck charm' and asked "What does this word mean, bonasano?" "Bona sano means 'good health' in the old tongue." Roger proudly said. Mr. Greene still looked a little suspicious, but promised to give the gifts to Rachel.

Their good-will mission completed, Chloe and Roger walked off. "Kie ni iru nun, Chloe?" _Where should we go now, Chloe? _Roger asked in Esperanto. He and Chloe spoke Esperanto when they were alone together. She had learned it because she always enjoyed the stories her parents told about Wulf, and they taught her Esperanto so that she could communicate with him if she ever met him. So far she hadn't met Wulf, but it did come in handy in situations like this. "La Nasty Burger eble?" _The Nasty Burger maybe? _She suggested. "Bona ideo, mi bezonas iom da hamburgeroj en mi post mangi ke aperitivo je tagmango." _Good idea, I need some burgers in me after eating that snack at Lunch. _Without further ado, Roger and Chloe flew off to the recently repaired restaurant. Along the way Chloe asked, "Kie vi vere atingi tiun bonan sorton carmo?" _Where did you really get that good luck charm? _"Mi trancis gien hieraux kun mia ungegoj." _I carved it last night with my claws. _

When they got to the4 Nasty Burger they sat in a new outside table, where Roger ordered three burgers, an extra-large order of fries, and a medium soft drink. Chloe got a small salad and small water. "Do, cu vi pretas por freshman danco de gradeco?" _So, are you ready for freshman prom? _Chloe asked her ghost friend. "Fakte, mi atendis-" that was as far as Roger got before he was interrupted. "Hey there, pretty lady." Chloe sighed; it was Luke Forge, football star and royal pain in her backside. "What do you want, Luke?" Luke kept coming after her, he was part of the reason she went Goth, she was hoping it would turn him off. It didn't work.

"I was thinking that with all the ghosts popping up, you might want a big strong man like me to protect you on prom night." He actually flexed his muscles while he was saying this. Chloe pretended to consider this, and then said, "No thanks. That's what this," Chloe pulled out a wrist spectro-blaster, "is for." "A girl with guns," Luke leaned in closer, and she leaned back a little further, "I like." "Back off, Luke." Roger said, pulling him away. "What's your deal, Dracula? You sleeping with her?" Luke said.

Chloe and Roger both blushed at this and Roger angrily said, "That's low, Luke, and no I'm not." "Then why can't I date her? She's ripe for the picking." Luke confidently said. Chloe then said, "I'm no fruit, Luke. So just go…" she couldn't think of what to say. "Take you to the prom maybe?" Luke finished, not what she wanted to say. Roger was getting angry, not good. When Roger got angry, he tended to show his more _animalistic _side.

Roger kept himself from turning furry, but he pulled Luke away and said, "If my father hadn't warned me not to, I'd siri la viandon de via ostoj kaj fek vin en la arbaro!" What you say, Frenchie! Luke yelled; he always got angry when someone said something he didn't understand. "He says he'd kick your ass." Chloe paraphrased, what he actually said was much more gruesome, and vulgar.

"Well, I don't see Daddy here to stop you!" Luke yelled. Every teen within earshot made a circle and yelled "Fight Fight Fight" _What the hell is this, the 1950's?! _Chloe thought to herself; then she yelled "Restu en kontrolo, Roger! Ne iru Fantamo!" _Stay in control, Roger! Don't go Ghost! _Roger looked at her and said, "Mi ne bezonas fantomo povoj piedbati ci krovita simio La azeno." _I don't need ghost powers to kick this overgrown monkey's ass. _Luke took that opportunity to sucker punch Roger.

The Goth teen stumbled into the surrounding teens, which picked him up and threw him back at Luke. Roger used the momentum and landed a solid punch to Luke's jaw. Before the fight could go any further, Chloe's mic sounded, "Omega Leader to Sparkler, hostile ghosts at Omega Quadrant. We need you there on the double Sparkler." Could this night get any worse?

**Chapter 3**

Chloe knew what she had to do. She pushed her way into the center where Luke and Roger were fighting, and got between them. Luke couldn't stop himself, and punched her full on to the side of her face. Chloe let it hit her full on, then pretended to be knocked out. Roger saw this and kicked Luke in the nuts while the other teens scrambled out of there, no one wanted to say that they saw the High School football star knock a girl out. Roger picked her up like a bride and walked off.

"You can put me down." Chloe told him. Roger put her down and she turned ghost. Roger flew off with her. "Do, tiu tuta afero estis nur akto?" _So, that whole thing was just an act? _He asked her. "Ne ciuj el gi, li vere batis min bela malmola." _Not all of it, he really did hit me pretty hard. _Roger grunted and said in English, "Where are we going?" "Omega Quadrant, they need me." The two ghosts said nothing as they flew off to fight the threatening ghost.

They found two of them. It was Freakshow, and Lydia. Chloe yelled, "Give up now and you can go to the Ghost Zone in peace." "And who are you supposed to be, little red flying hood?" Freakshow asked. "Chloe Phantom, remember the name." "Oh, we will. Lydia?" Freakshow turned to the tattooed ghost; her tattoos came alive and attacked. Roger turned into his wolf form and clawed them to bits. Freakshow turned into his monstrous form and blasted him with his ghost rays, sending him back two miles. Chloe got angry and blasted away with her own ghost rays, but Freakshow then shielded himself from them. _He's not supposed to do that! _Chloe thought to herself. The Ghost Files were going to be updated when she was done with this.

Freakshow flew up to Chloe and tried to punch her, all four arms swinging. Chloe flew with nine years experience and avoided them all. She then blasted him in the face, sending him back fifty feet. Chloe Phantom then built up an ecto-energy ball and got him in the face again. Lydia recovered just then and sent one last tattoo after Chloe. Chloe was too busy grabbing her Fenton Thermos to capture Freakshow to notice.

The tattoo raised a dagger to stab her back, but Roger appeared behind it and stabbed it in the back. Chloe sucked Freakshow and Lydia in, then turned and saw what had almost happened to her. Roger looked at her concerned and said, "Cu vi Alright?" _Are you alright?_ "Mi fartas bone, mi simple ne kredas ke mi povos min surprizis tiel. _I'm fine, I just didn't think that I could get surprised like that. _Roger nodded, and scratched a portal to the Ghost Zone. "Gis mateno Chloe." _See you tomorrow Chloe. _And he went back to "the old country."

Chloe was a little disappointed that her friend had left, but then checked the time on her I-phone 30. It was almost ten o'clock; she had to drop off Freakshow and Lydia at HQ, and then get back home in thirty minutes. She put her phone away and flew as fast as she could to Foley's Fighters HQ. She barely remembered to turn back into her human form before she ran in and made a bee line for the Ghost Portal. She was allowed to use it and dropped the two ghosts in.

The half-ghost girl then turned back into her ghost form and flew off. She just made it home with ten seconds left before curfew. She turned human and her parents saw the bruise on her face. "Chloe, what happened?" they almost yelled. Chloe reluctantly told them everything, and then Danny said, "I think I'd like to have a little heart-to-heart with Mr. Luke Forge." "Get in line." Sam told him. Chloe then spent the next ten minutes to prevent her parents from going on the warpath. "I ran into it. I had to; I got a call and had to get everyone to leave." Sam then said, "All the same, you should report this. Guys like Luke Forge tend not to learn unless they get punished." "No, Mom. I caused it anyway, and with my healing powers this," she indicated the already lightening bruise, "will be gone by tomorrow. Besides," she said, "Luke will think twice before hitting on me again."

Danny and Sam were still concerned, but let the matter rest for now. Chloe went upstairs, showered, and went to bed.

**Chapter 4**

She woke up at midnight to hear guitar riffs. "Roger," she said and opened her window to hear the music better. Roger was an amazing guitarist; he had been playing for as long as she met him in fifth grade. She listened as the music flowed around, like a haunting melody. It sped up and slowed down; at times she could almost physically feel the emotions being expressed by it. For a whole hour Roger, invisible to the human world, played. This wasn't a written song; it was a song from the heart, the most beautiful kind of music. It had all the anger, fear, and doubt that Roger possessed. He always played when he was overcome by emotion and couldn't express it with destruction or violence.

Chloe's heart fluttered as the song ended, and she clapped for her invisible friend. Roger briefly appeared and took a bow for her, then left. Chloe sighed, then went back to sleep. Chloe woke up that morning to hear Jack and Jerry saying, "He's gone too far this time." "When I get to school I'm gonna.." "Do nothing at all." Chloe told them. "B-b-but he hit you! How can you just let that stand?" Jerry exclaimed. "I'm fine guys. Besides, no one is gonna believe that I've been hit by a football star without a bruise to show for it." She turned her head to show her once injured cheek now healed.

The two boys sighed and the three teens got dressed then went downstairs to have breakfast. Sam and Danny had made waffles for today, and Jack, Jerry, and Chloe dug in. After breakfast Danny waved goodbye and flew off to the Foley's Fighters HQ. The teens went out to go to the bus stop, but Sam held Chloe's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you don't want us to at least tell a teacher?" she asked. Chloe sighed and said, "I'm sure Mom. No bruise, no punch, it's like it never happened." Sam was still concerned at her daughter's apparent disregard for her injury, but said nothing and let her go to the bus just in time to be the last one in.

In the bus her brothers talked to her about Roger and his moonlight sonata. "So, how long have you been seeing him?" Jerry joked. Chloe blushed and said, "We aren't seeing each other like that." "Beethoven's little solo last night says otherwise." Jack said. Chloe blushed a deeper shade of red and shot back, "What about you and Missy, Jack. You looked pretty intense when you posed for her during Lunch." It was Jack's turn to blush now. Missy was a pretty Hispanic girl in his art class and had asked him to model for a picture of Atlas she was drawing. "Th-that was for art class, strictly professional." Chloe grunted and gave Jerry a look that said "Talk at your own peril." Jerry remained silent and then the bus was at Casper High.

The Fenton triplets said goodbye to each other and headed for their first classes, which for Chloe meant Algebra. Mr. Schnider was at top form today, which meant he was as boring as Spam in a can. Chloe still managed to pay attention and write her notes like a good student. But then the main gist of the lesson was over, and she found herself doodling to stay awake. When the bell rang she looked down and saw that she had made a picture of Roger, dressed like her father in Ghost Mode playing his guitar.

She blushed and threw the paper in the garbage bin. But she was too late, and the paper was caught by Olivia Coulder, queen bee in Casper High and another pain in Chloe's butt. Olivia unfolded it and said, "Ewww, you seriously think your creepy little boyfriend is some kind of superhero? Get real, that guy is probably gonna hang himself like an ornament at the top of the school any day now." Chloe turned red with anger and said, "He's not my boyfriend! And he's more man than any of the boys you hang out with Olivia." "Then why are you drawing his picture, hmmmmm?"

Chloe didn't have time to argue her relationship status and left in a huff, Olivia laughing her head off. Chloe's next class was English Literature. They were examining the works of H.P. Lovecraft. For that class Chloe was the picture of attentiveness. She loved reading, and Lovecraft was one of her favorite authors. It ended all too soon; they had just finished "The Music of Erich Zann" when the bell rang. Chloe headed for Physics class, thinking of how Erich Zann madly played his violin to keep the forces of chaos at bay, and her mind once again turned to Roger.

_Why can't I get my mind off him? _She asked herself. She got to Physics and took notes like her life depended on it. It helped that Mrs. Valdez was very flamboyant. She made even the smallest thing seem like a universe in itself. Mrs. Valdez's lesson helped distract Chloe from Roger too, another plus. But when the bell rang and Chloe headed for Lunch she realized how much everyone else was getting ready for the Freshman Prom. She overheard Missy answering 'yes' to a question Jack asked her, and figured out the question by the look of triumph on his face. She also saw Jerry sitting next to a red-haired girl named Felicity. She heard Felicity giggle; Jerry must have been working the moves to get her to go to the Prom with him.

Everyone else in the Lunchroom was getting ready except for her. She spotted Roger and sat next to him. Roger turned to her slowly and said, "Chloe, cu vi iros al la danco de gradeco kun mi?" Chloe thought her heart flew up somewhere in her throat when she heard this. "You want to go to the Prom with me?!" she accidentally blurted out. "Yes, that is, if you want to." Roger said, his face starting to blush. Chloe blushed herself, and then surprised herself when she said, "Yes, I'll go to the Prom with you."

Roger's smile could light up the night. "Mi estu super ce via domo cirkau ses nokto, bone?" _I'll be over at your house around six tonight, okay? _Chloe's heart went back up to her throat, and she took a bite of her lunch before answering. "Konsentite, Mi vidos vin je la sesa." _Okay, I'll see you at six. _Chloe finished her lunch with no more interruptions; then the bell rang for her final class, European History. Chloe and Roger got up together and he offered her his arm. Chloe took it and together they walked off to their class.

They passed Olivia on the way and she laughed and said, "I knew it, you two were made for each other." Chloe and Roger ignored her and headed for European History class. They were discussing the impact on Europe the American Revolution had. In short it made more liberal ideas take hold, and lessened the power of monarchies. It was pretty standard, Chloe barely took any notes. Roger answered a few questions in front of the class; he had always been a History buff.

**Chapter 5**

The final bell rang, and Chloe's mic went off as soon as she got out. "Omega Leader to Triple Threat, Omega Leader to Triple Threat, come in Triple Threat." Jerry, Chloe and Jack answered, "This is Triple Threat. What's the situation?" "Kappa Squadron is getting pounded by a giant…thing, and Halfa is busy dealing with Ember McLain and Skulker 3.0 in Alpha Quadrant. Get your butts over to Kappa Quadrant now." The three teens ran behind a corner where no one could see them and turned into their Ghost Modes and flew away.

At Kappa Quadrant the three teen heroes saw that it really was a thing. It was twenty feet tall, and had the head of a bear, with the horn of a rhino. Its feet were like a goat's but its legs were like an eagle's. The thing had tentacles that ended in tiger claws, and its body was furry and muscular like an ape's. "What the Hell do you call that?!" Jack said. "Dead meat," Chloe said, and she blasted away at the thing with her ghost-rays. Not one to be outdone, Jerry flew up and blasted it with in the face with his ice-ray, making it scream and try to hit him with its tentacle-claw-arms.

Jerry dodged it and tried to freeze its legs. It had no effect. Jerry looked up to see Jack flying back, then charging forward full steam ahead to hit it in the back. This made it scream again when he hit, and Jack flew back to do it again. Chloe was flying around it and blasting away, she couldn't believe that it hadn't succumbed to the combined assault. _We've taken bigger things than this out in less time, _Chloe thought. She saw Jack hit it again, in the exact same spot, only for it to have no effect this time. Chloe flew over to Jerry, still trying to use his ice-rays. "It's no good; it somehow becomes immune to the same attacks after one hit."

"Then what are we going to do?" she yelled. "Try some different attacks." Jerry said, and she created an ecto-energy ball and aimed it straight for the giant thing's left foot. The monster again screamed in pain and fell flat on its face. Jack then created a ten foot spear and plunged it in as far as he could in the back of the things head. It melted into goo, allowing Jerry to suck it into his Fenton Thermos. "Man, I hope it'll be awhile before we see that again." Chloe said. Her brothers nodded in agreement and they flew home.

As soon as they got home they told their Mom about who they were taking to Prom. Sam smiled like mothers do when their kids reach certain thresholds. "We can't get any new clothes for Prom right now, but I think I know what we can do." She said. Sam went into her and Danny's room and came out with two suits, handing one to Jerry and the other to Jack. She turned to Jerry and said, "That was your Dad's suit he wore when we had our first dance as freshmen. You have the same build as he did back then, it should fit you." She then turned to Jack and said, "You're a lot bigger than your Dad was, so I had to get the suit he wore for Senior Prom. It's about your size."

The two boys went back to their rooms to try on the hand-me-down suits, leaving Sam and Chloe alone together. "What about me?" Chloe asked. "Follow me," Sam told her, and they went into the room. Chloe sat on her parents' bed while her Mom dug through the closet. She looked around the room and saw all the pictures on the wall. One caught her eye the most, a picture of her parents at their Senior Prom. Danny was wearing the suit Sam had given Jack, looking like a bigger version of his freshman self, while Sam herself was wearing a stunning red and black Goth dress, her hair hanging long and straight down her back.

"I've found it!" Sam proclaimed, and pulled out a black and purple dress, it was a similar style to the one in the picture. Sam saw her daughter looking at the Senior Prom picture. "I lost that dress that same night. We were attacked by Fright Knight, and it got burned irreparably." Chloe was disappointed, that dress was gorgeous. Sam saw her daughter's face fall and said, "I think I know what to do. Try this on first, if it fits I think I can dye it that same color." Chloe lit up at this, and practically tore the dress from her Mom's hands.

She went into her room and tried the dress on. It was just a little tight around the chest, but otherwise fit like a glove. Chloe excitedly walked out and saw her brothers there in their suits. Jack's suit was a little long in the legs, their Mother would have to do some adjusting on it, but Jerry's fit him perfectly. Sam looked and told her kids to go back and undress, then took Jack's suit and Chloe's dress back to her room for adjustments.

**Chapter 6**

Fifteen minutes later Roger showed up. He had his guitar slung across his back, his skin was green, and he had a smile on his face. Chloe went Ghost and flew off with first wstop they made was to Rachel's house to deliver Choe's notes. They then flew arounda little until they reached the Park. "Dankon pro akcepti mien inviton al la danco de gradeco, Chloe." _Thanks for accepting my invitation to the Prom, Chloe. _"Mi ne povas pensi pri iu mi preferus iri al danco de gradeco kun." Chloe said. _I can't think of anyone I'd rather go to prom with._

Roger's smile was bigger than the one he had when he picked her up, and he flew up into the sky and started playing his guitar. The people in the park started to scream, until they noticed that this ghost wasn't attacking, he was just playing music. Chloe floated there, ignoring the people and the cameras going off. She was going to be front page news in every tabloid in the state, but she didn't care. She was too engrossed listening to something she had never heard before, Roger playing the guitar happily.

It was like nothing she ever heard before, no earthly music compared to it. He shredded that guitar like his life depended on it, the whole time wearing that smile. The people around him looked like they were hearing a heavenly miracle. A lot of people got their phones out and recorded the whole thing, this was going viral. All the while Roger played the music, feeling greater happiness than he ever felt before and putting it in his music. Chloe realized then what she was feeling from that music, _I can Feel his Love,_ she thought to herself. And she realized that she felt the same way. She had denied it for so long, but she couldn't fight it anymore. _I Do Love him, _she thought, regretting that she never realized it before.

Chloe desperately wished she could play an instrument, so she could express her feelings the same way Roger did. She couldn't, all she could do was sit back and watch as the one she loved expressed his love for her. For two whole hours he played, and the crowd in the Park only grew, no one who was there when the song started left, everyone who was there after it started stayed to hear the rest.

When Roger was finished the crowd cheered as loud as a waterfall. Chloe flew up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Roger hugged her even tighter, and they flew off to be alone. When no one else was around, Chloe let go of Roger and looked at his eyes. They were completely red but they were so expressive. She saw the same thing that she saw in her parents eyes when they looked at each other, True Love. Chloe flew up a little higher to be at the same height as Roger. And she kissed him with all the passion she possessed, all the anger, fear, hatred, joy, peacefulness, courage and love that she possessed. They separated, and Roger kissed her back. She felt all the animalistic power he had, and the passion as well; the raw anger he felt when he saw Luke hit her last night, the pure joy he had felt when he first learned she was half-ghost in seventh grade, his undying happiness when he learned she spoke Esperanto like him when they first met in fifth grade, and finally the love that had built up in him for her since they first met all came flooding out in this one simple kiss.

Chloe was the first to separate and said, "I guess this means we're a couple now." Roger laughed at the sheer obviousness of that statement and said, "I guess so." She playfully punched him in the arm then they flew together until 10 at night, doing the kinds of aerial maneuvers and acrobatics that humans could only dream about. Chloe reluctantly said goodbye to her new boyfriend, who comforted her a little by saying, "Mi vidos vin baldau." _I'll see you soon. _And they both flew back to their homes, happier than ever before.

When Chloe got home her Mother saw the happy look on her face and said, "Another girl falls prey to the charms of a ghost." Chloe didn't bother denying it, "It feels like my heart's gonna explode, but if it ever slows down it will stop beating. Is this what it was like when you and Dad first had a real kiss?" Sam thought back to that dark, beautiful day twenty four years ago, "I felt like I could die right then and there, and I wouldn't care. As if that kiss would be the last thing I ever did in this life, like my whole life had led up to that one moment in time." Chloe was overcome with emotion, that's how she felt right now. But then she thought, _Where's Dad?_

She asked her Mom and was told, "Your Dad had a tough battle today with Skulktech 3.0 and Ember McLain. When he got home, he went straight to bed." Chloe was shocked at this, her Dad practically used to beat Ember and Skulktech for exercise. "They both learned new tricks, and put innocent civilians in danger. Danny had to use his powers in ways he never had before to win." Chloe felt even more worried, but Samput a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Don't worry about your Dad. He's had worse battles than today." Chloe flew into her room to change into her pajamas.

But, before she went to bed she went into her parent's room, invisible, to see her Dad. He was already deeply asleep. Chloe saw how defined and muscular her Dad was, he was nothing like the old pictures on the wall. He also looked so very tired, like he had less vitality in him, the opposite of the happy energetic teen of over two decades ago.

Chloe floated over and kissed him on the cheek. Danny's brow appeared a little less stressed, and the girl went back to her room. She couldn't sleep that night; her heart hadn't slowed down yet. She then heard the unearthly music of Roger, _My Roger, _she thought to herself. She tried to stay up to hear it all, but the melody was sooo soft. "Pleasant songoj mia malhela princino." Those were the last words she heard as she drifted off to sleep, _Pleasant dreams my dark princess._

**Chapter 7**

Chloe woke up that Thursday smiling. She had the whole world in the palm of her hand it felt like. Chloe dressed in a dark red shirt that day, she only wore red on happy occasions. This was the happiest occasion of all, her first day with her new boyfriend. Chloe practically danced down the stairs to have breakfast. Her Dad saw how happy she was, "He really means that much to you; doesn't he." He said. It wasn't a question. Chloe was in the middle of chewing her food, and nodded with a smirk. Danny smiled like a father does to his daughter, of all the guys she could have chosen, he minded Roger the least. Jerry and Jack came down after this, and Sam said, "I got your suit ready Jack." "Thanks Mom," he gratefully said. Sam turned to Chloe and said, "Your dress should be done by tonight, if nothing happens that is."

Chloe was a little disappointed that it wasn't ready yet, but thought, _Well, it's not like you can dye a black dress red in only one night. _She nodded and went back to her breakfast. Danny was feeling tired still from yesterday, and decided to use some of the vacation time he had accumulated over the last three years and was staying home with his wife.

The kids waved goodbye and headed for the bus stop after f they finished getting ready for school. When they got there Jerry looked at Chloe and said, "You and Roger are a hit." "What?!" she asked. "It's all over the Net, 'Chloe Phantom's Rocking Boyfriend' had three million hits last time I checked." Chloe face palmed, _Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? _She asked whatever deity was there. "Seriously, what did you think was going to happen? A ghost who just wants to rock, AND he so happens to get a hug from the most famous ghost-girl in the world?" Jerry asked her.

They continued their conversation all the way to school, wishing she hadn't gone to the Park. That was her only regret, she didn't regret hugging Roger, inspiring the greatest music he had ever done, or kissing him that night. All that day at school, all anyone talked about was the new Ghost Couple. "I hear that she's already pregnant with his baby." Chloe heard some kids say. "I heard that he's the son of Ember McLain, come to avenge her." Another kid said. _If they only knew they were talking about two of their classmates. _Chloe thought.

Her only comforts that day were that her Ghost Sense never activated, and the fact that Roger was still at school. "Mi pensis ke vi volas resta in la Spirito Zono hodiau, vidante kiel kiel via vizago estas nun en la interetto." _I thought you would want to stay in the Ghost Zone today, seeing as how your face is now on the internet. _Roger took a bite out of his Lunch, swallowed and said, "Mia vizago ne estas en la Interetto, la 'rocking fianco de Chloe Phantom's' vizago estas sur la Interetto." _My face is not on the Internet, the 'Rocking Boyfriend of Chloe Phantom's' face is on the Internet. _That helped Chloe get through the rest of the school day, that and the small kiss he gave her after Lunch was over.

After school, Chloe and Roger sat together on the bus home, in front of Olivia and all her ilk. "So, did you seal this little deal with a few cuts or something?" "With a big wet one actually," Chloe retorted, then grabbed Roger's face and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. "Ewwww, Goth love" and Olivia shut up the rest of the ride. When the two love-birds got off Chloe said, "Sorry about that." "What for, I'm not." Roger said. Chloe punched him on the arm then he said, "Mi havas gravon aferon en la Pako por ceesti al ci tiu nokto, mi vidos vin morgau en la lernejo." _I have an important matter in the Pack to attend to tonight; I'll see you in school tomorrow. _Wulf was the Alpha Male of his species, their king basically. Roger sometimes had to attend to 'important matters' because he was Wulf's son, matters that no non-pack-member could know.

Chloe had hoped to spend the whole day with him, but knew that Roger couldn't abandon his obligations to the Pack, "Gis morgau." She said, and he kissed her forehead then disappeared. _See you tomorrow. _Chloe slowly walked home, more and more disappointed. Her sadness only lifted when she got home and saw Danielle Phantom in her house. "Danielle," she happily said, and hugged the half-ghost-woman. "I thought you were somewhere in the Amazon fighting giant bugs or something." After Foley's Fighters was operational again, Danielle had left Amity Park to travel the world and see what was in it, sending the occasional letter to Danny and family and gracing them with her presence every now and then. The last letter she sent to her "cousin" and his family three weeks ago said that she was in the Amazon investigating reports of giant green mosquitoes.

"They were BIG, I'll give them that, but they weren't ghosts. There was a company dumping toxic waste, animals ate it, and the mosquitoes ate the animal's blood. The biggest one was at least two feet long from its stinger to its butt." Danielle said. "What did you do?" Chloe asked, totally enthralled. "I found a good journalist and gave him the story of the decade. The Brazilian Feds did the rest." "Wait, wait, wait, you're telling us that you were the anonymous source in the Bose-Force Corporation Scandal?" Sam exclaimed. That story had been on the news for a week straight.

Danielle lifted her head proudly to answer her. "I thought you would try to avoid getting into big messes after that thing in Malaysia." Danny said. "I tried to, but you know what it's like, just can't resist the adventure." Danny, Sam, and Chloe all nodded, no you couldn't. Even after all their years fighting ghosts, Danny and Sam still felt excited whenever they had to fight ghosts, even if they weren't as excited as they had been their first year. "So, how long are you staying this time?" Sam asked Danielle.

"I'm thinking at least a month, maybe two. You have to admit that I can help out here." Danny nodded; he still wasn't sure about letting his kids join Foley's Fighters, even if it was only as Deputy Fighters. They couldn't be called during school hours or after ten thirty unless there were extreme circumstances involved. So far those circumstances hadn't happened, but it was only a matter of time. Chloe was excited, when Danielle was around, excitement of some kind happened. An hour later Jack and Jerry arrived. They had been busy checking in with their Prom dates.

For the rest of the day the Fenton family stayed home, no one was called to fight ghosts; they all kicked back, relaxed, and talked about everything that had happened in the last three weeks. Before she went to bed Chloe remembered to call Rachel and tell her about herself and Roger. Rachel congratulated her friend; she deserved to have a guy like Roger.

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday morning. The Prom was scheduled for seven o'clock to midnight that night. Chloe, Jerry, and Jack prepared for the school day as they usually did, but one could feel their anticipation. Danny got called off to fight a gang of robber ghosts before they had woken up. Sam made their breakfast and then called Chloe over to her room. She pulled out the most beautiful dress that Chloe had ever seen out of her closet. "Mom, I don't know what to say," "You can start with 'thank you' and build it up from there." Sam replied. Chloe hugged her and said "Thank you", then flew down to get some breakfast before leaving for the bus stop.

Everyone was chatting about the Prom when they got to school, who was taking whom, what everyone was wearing, what food was being served, etc. Chloe had to fight to keep her mind on her classes, but managed to do it and get her notes finished. At Lunch she saw Roger, but he looked tired. "Kio okazis?" _What happened? _she asked him. Roger looked at her and said, "Grava afero, kaj trovi kostumo kiu persvadis min." _An important matter, and finding a suit that fit me. _Chloe was a little unsettled at seeing how tired he looked, "Ni ciam povas iri al venontjara danco de gradeco se vi ne sentas emon gin ci jaro." _We can always go to next year's Prom if you don't feel up to it this year. _"Ne, ne, mi povas iri al la danco de gradeco nokto; sed post kiuj ne atendis vidi min morgau matene." _No, no, I can go to the Prom tonight; but after that don't expect to see me tomorrow morning. _"What do I have to do so you can tell me what the Pack's doing?" Chloe asked; she hated not being able to help Roger and wanted to know what he was hiding from her. Roger looked at her seriously and said, "Right now, nothing. Pack law states that the only way for someone not born into it has to prove they are a loyal friend of the Pack first." "How do I do that?" Chloe asked. Roger blushed and said, "For females, they have to marry a male member and bear him three cubs." Chloe blushed too; she loved Roger, but she wasn't going to be a teen mom in High School.

They turned to other topics, like Danielle's arrival, then left arm in arm for their final class when the bell rang. History went well, and the left for the bus when Chloe's mic rang. "And here I was expecting nice quiet day." She said, Roger laughed at that. "Alpha Leader to Sparkler, come in Sparkler." "Sparkler to Alpha Leader, what's up?" "We got a hostage situation here; the ghost says he'll only talk to you. He's threatening to blow up a kindergarten if he doesn't see you." Chloe started going Ghost the second she heard the word hostage.

Her and Roger flew to Alpha Quadrant and spotted the kindergarten in question. She saw who the ghost was immediately, Painter. He was an artist ghost whose creations could be painted or erased as he chose into existence. He never forgave her for ruining a landscape of the Ghost Zone he had painted. He looked up and saw her, "Stop right there, and call off the dog, barbarian." Roger had gone to his bestial form when he saw her fly off and followed her. Chloe reluctantly told him to go then said, "You've hit a new low, Painter." "I'd be a little less talkative if I was you," he said, and painted a detonation device, "You can save the little brats. All you have to do is come with me to face your punishment for ruining my masterpiece, and I'll erase the bombs." "As if I have a choice." Chloe said. Painter painted a portal into existence and reached out his hand mockingly, "This way, my dear." Chloe felt all the rage a human could possibly possess.

It wasn't fair; she hadn't seen Painter's painting until she literally bumped into it. She was finally ready for the Prom, and now she might not survive to see it, all because of a stupid accident. Little kids lives were in danger, all because she didn't see a damn painting in time to avoid it. Chloe grabbed Painter's hand, and felt an immense amount of electricity come flowing out of her. Painter screeched in pain, dropping the detonator. Chloe let him go, he was unconscious. She grabbed his eraser, and flew into the kindergarten and erased every sign of a bomb she saw, as well as the detonator. The last thing she erased was the portal her enemy had created.

Chloe then took out her Fenton Thermos and sucked up the mad artist ghost. Roger then appeared and said, "Kien kiuj vendas de?" referring to the electrical attack. _Where did that come from?_ "I don't know. I just felt so pissed off that this…creep would take kids hostage over a painting. The next thing I know, he's writhing around and then unconscious." Chloe told him, not sure herself. Alpha Leader walked up and said, "Thanks, Sparkler. That little joy buzzer sure came in handy," and he turned to look at all the kids running to their happily tearful parents. A few of the kids saw their rescuer and waved at her. Chloe waved back and together with Roger flew away.

They flew over Amity Park, doing aerial acrobatics and watching the city below them, Painter already forgotten. "Mi kredas ke mi fine akiri gin nun." _I think I finally get it now,_ she said. "Kion ve recivis?" _What do you get? _Roger asked. "Miaj gepatroj ciam avertis min kiam mi havis kvin teni mian identecon kaj povoj sekrete ciuj sed mia plej bonaj amikoj." _My parents always warned me since I was five to keep my identity and powers a secret from everyone but my best friends. _"Kial ili farus tion?" _Why would they do that? _asked Roger. Chloe answered, "Mi kredas ke estis tiel, ke mi povus esti certa, ke miaj amikoj min amus, Chloe Fenton, ne Chloe Phantom." _I think it was so that I could be sure that my friends would love me, Chloe Fenton, not Chloe Phantom. _Roger stopped and told her, "Fenton, Phantom, al mi vi estas nur Chloe." _Fenton, Phantom, to me you're only Chloe. _Chloe stopped and kissed him, happy that she had someone like Roger.

She then heard her phone ring and she answered, "Hello?" "Chloe, you have less than thirty minutes to get ready for the Prom," her Mom informed her. Roger heard that, and went beast to create a Ghost Portal. "Gis baldau," _See you soon_ he said, and went in. Chloe flew as fast as she could and as soon as she was in the door she ran to her room and saw the dress on her bed. She put it on as fast as she could without ruining it and then put on a little bit of perfume, just a squirt. She walked out to the hall, where her Mom saw her. Sam went into her room and came out with a choker, on that choker hung a crystal. Sam put it on for her and said "Beautiful."

The crystal felt cold as ice, and wouldn't warm up. "What kind of crystal is this?" she asked. "It was an ice crystal your Father gave me after he defeated Undergrowth. I put it on the choker for our wedding." Sam said. Chloe teared up, this was the best gift she had ever been given. Mother and Daughter hugged then heard the sound of the RV's horn. Danny was driving his kids to pick up their dates and escorting them to the Prom. Chloe stepped out to see Roger standing there, his eyes entranced when he saw her. He was wearing an all black tuxedo; it made him look like a zombie the way it contrasted with his pale skin.

He stammered, "You look…. Amazing" he managed, and handed her a bouquet of flowers. The two went in right before her brothers went in, and they drove off. They first picked up Felicity, Jerry's date. She had on a nice conservative blue dress. Jerry and she immediately started telling jokes as soon as she got in, making everyone in the RV laugh. Next stop was Missy's house. She wore a more revealing green dress, it showed off her long legs well. Jack blushed the whole way to the Prom.

**Chapter 9**

They arrived at the gym where the Prom was being held. "I'll be here around eleven thirty, unless you call me earlier." He said. Jack, Jerry and Chloe said bye to their Dad and he drove off. The Fenton triplets and their dates walked into the Prom arm in arm. The boys left to get some food and punch, leaving Chloe alone with Felicity and Missy. "So, Missy, I hear you're using my brother to model Atlas?" Missy nodded and said, "Yeah, he's the biggest guy in the school who won't take it the wrong way. I tried to ask Luke Forge about it, and he…" "Acted like Luke Forge?" Chloe finished. "Exactly," Missy agreed. Felicity told them a joke about a goose and a toadstool, and the three girls were laughing when the boys got back.

For the next thirty minutes the six teens gossiped about what was going on with their lives. Missy was looking forward to finishing her Atlas pictures and starting on Achilles. Felicity was going with her parents to Europe over winter vacation to explore her family roots. Jack and Jerry talked about their interests, martial arts for Jack, Literature and history for Jerry. Chloe talked about her teachers, which were the best ones and which ones could put teens to sleep the fastest. Roger talked about how much better he was getting with his guitar, and about how he wished he had volunteered to entertain the Prom. "If I was playing, this place would be falling apart from the sheer awesomeness."

They all laughed at this, Chloe more so because she knew it was true. Jack got up after awhile and asked Missy, "May I have this dance?" Missy laughed and took the hand he offered and hit the dance floor. The other four teens of the group watched as Jack struggled to not mess up the dance. He was a superb martial artist, but had two left feet. Jerry then got up and asked Felicity, "Shall we dance, my lady?" Felicity blushed and took his hand. They danced a lot better than poor Jack and Missy. It was Roger's turn; he went on one knee and said, "Ni porvas ciam iri fantomo kaj danco en la cielo. Por ci tiu nokto, ni dancis sur la tero?" _We can always go Ghost and dance in the sky. For tonight, shall we dance on the ground?_

Chloe accepted his hand and said, "Ni dancu." _Let's dance. _And they danced like no one else on the dance floor. For two hours they danced, never stopping, too engrossed in each other to feel any weariness. Chloe and Roger got especially close, chest to chest at one point, and Chloe felt her heart and his beating at the exact same tempo. It was sweet music to her. But nothing lasts forever.

Suddenly, the lights went out and green energy went flying around the gym. Several people screamed, and then the lights went on, revealing five people wearing black ghost fighting armor and the five supervising teachers unconscious. "Everyone," a tall person in black armor said, "there is a great threat infesting this world. Ghosts have invaded our world, and are now taking over our culture as well. We are the Brotherhood of Humanity, and we have risen up to stop these ghosts. We have reliable intelligence that at least two, if not more, of you students are mongrel monsters, both ghost and human. We cannot let this abomination stand, reveal yourselves, now, and let us remove your stain. If you refuse, we shall use force to remove you, and KILL EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING!"

The teens all screamed and tried to force their way out the doors, but they were jammed shut. Chloe, Jack, Jerry and Roger forced themselves together to come up with a plan. Jerry said, "One of us has to go Ghost right now and distract them. That will buy the rest of us time to fight these Vader wannabes and hopefully get the other students out of here." Chloe took advantage of the fact that all three guys were taller than her and went Ghost; the guys' bodies hid her transformation.

She flew up and loudly said, "You looking for me?" All five members of the Brotherhood of Humanity looked up and said, "Surrender, abomination." "NO!" she yelled, and then blasted at the Leader. He dodged effortlessly and fired a wrist ray. The rest followed suit and Chloe had to fly at top speed to dodge their fire. She kept their attention, blasting back whenever she got the chance. It felt like hours, but it was only two minutes before she saw Jack join the fight. He made shields and deflected the Brotherhood's lasers back at them. But they kept on dodging as well.

"These guys are good." Jack said. "You think they could be renegade Foley's Fighters?" Chloe asked. Jack only grunted and together the two of them kept the Brotherhood occupied. This bought Jerry and Roger time to go Ghost. As fast as they could fly they got everyone they could grab out of the gym, and then joined the fight themselves. Jerry spotted two of the Brotherhood when they were distracted, and froze them where they stood. Roger flew around in his animal form dodging laser fire, distracting the Brotherhood from Chloe and Jack, who went on the offensive. Jack grabbed one member of the Brotherhood and made him intangible, ripping him out of his suit.

Chloe fired away at the last two, the Leader and another one. Suddenly, the Leader grabbed his last man and used him as a human shield, blasting away the whole time. No matter what Chloe, Jack, Roger or Jerry tried, he kept on dodging it and activated a rocket pack on the back of his suit and flew out the roof of the gym. He then threw his last man down. The helpless man screamed, only to be rescued by Roger. Roger ripped his helmet off and held him to the ground. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The man looked at Roger, Jack, Jerry, and Chloe scared out of his mind. He then used his tongue to force a tooth out of his gums and bit it.

Green foam started coming out of the dying man's mouth, and with his last breath he spat it at Chloe. Chloe barely dodged the foam, and saw it sizzle when it touched the ground. "ACID!" Jerry yelled, only to watch as their prisoner's face melted away. They quickly went to get their other conscious prisoner, but he was already turning into a pool of sludge by the time they got there. "DAMN IT!" Chloe yelled. "Why now?" Roger turned into his humanoid ghost form and said, "Simple, these guys hate ghosts." "But everyone knows we're the good guys. Why attack us?" said Jack.

"Hatred doesn't ask who is good and who is evil. My people learned that long ago before we discovered the Ghost Zone and became Ghosts." Roger answered. The four ghost teens then separated, Jack and Jerry checking on their dates, leaving Chloe and Roger alone. Jack and Jerry confirmed that Felicity and Missy were unharmed, and then called their Dad to tell him the bad news. He arrived in five minutes and told each of the six kids under his care to get in.

That night found Chloe in her room, scared. Ghosts she could deal with, but not people like the Brotherhood of Humanity. Regular people, whose hatred for her was so great that they would rather melt themselves than talk to her. Her Dad told her that the two Jerry had frozen was prevented from killing themselves, meaning that soon they would be made to talk. But Chloe was still scared. Then she heard guitar riffs in the air. _Roger, my love, _she thought, and she opened her window to hear him better.

His music was like a soft blanket for her heart. Chloe felt her fear flee at the sound of Roger's music, and thought _No matter what, I'll always have you, Roger. _Chloe Fenton then drifted off to sleep, while Roger played on in the night sky, keeping the forces of darkness away from her with his music.


End file.
